Finding You
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Link overhears a conversation between Zelda and Malon. He doesn't like what he hears and goes into hiding. Zelda has to find him and explain the meaning behind the conversation. Characters may be...off.


**Finding You**

Link overhears a conversation between Zelda and Malon. He doesn't like what he hears and goes into hiding. Zelda has to find him and explain the meaning behind the conversation.

* * *

**AN:** After my many Naruto and CSI stories, this is a bit strange, writing in LoZ, but hey, it's an attempt. I basing this off of what I remember from OoT. Some characters may be a bit...off, but that's the nature of the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

"What's been bugging you lately, Zelda?" The red-head's words caused the princess to turn. "You've been really out of it lately."

The blond looked up and around. The two friends were walking in the garden, among the many bushes and flowers. "I don't think you would understand, Malon."

"Try me."

"Well…" At this point, neither of the young women noticed the green clad young man approaching them. "I'm in love with the most handsome man in all of Hyrule."

Malon squealed for joy and clapped her hands. The young man, Link, stepped behind a tall hedge, just out of sight of the girls and the door he had entered. His face and eyes filled with sadness and his shoulders slumped in despair. The one he loved loved another.

"What's he like?"

"You know; you've met him often enough."

"I know, I know, but humor me, Zelda, please."

The princess smiled. "I guess. He's handsome, brave, strong, kind, everything. After I met him, you know, when Ganondorf first kidnapped me, I knew he's always be there for me. And he's brought me so many gifts; it's really sweet." Zelda's eyes softened at the thought. "I love him so much."

When Malon spoke again, there was laughter in her voice. "More than you-know-who?"

"EWW!" squealed the blond. "He is so disgusting! Every time I see him, he tries to get me to love him. Sometimes I fake it just because I feel bad for the guy, but then I remember everything and, ugh! He always tries giving me gifts too, but they are horrid; of course I never tell him because I'm too kind hearted but still! And then he was trying to make like he was the hero and everything, when I know for a fact he wasn't. That is one subject I would rather stay away from; it's just gross."

Link's eyes watered a bit before he brushed his hand across them. He had given her so many gifts and tried to be her hero, but underneath all her kind words, Zelda really hated him. She thought he was gross and tried to hard; she really loved another more than him. He trudged away, his heart shattering. Just as he was about to go and slip out, Malon's voice caught him.

"Does Link know?"

Zelda sighed. "I don't think so; the poor guy doesn't have a clue and I don't know how to tell him."

"Just tell him you're in love; I'm sure he'll be excited."

"I'm sure he will be too, but I don't know how he'll personally feel. I don't want to lose his friendship if he doesn't understand, but…" Link walked from the girls to the old door and didn't hear the rest of her words, "I really love him, and I hope he feels the same. I don't know if he is doing all these things because he loves me or because he's trying to be nice because I'm the princess." The girls were startled by new sounds interrupting the quiet. The old hinges of the door creaked open, a sob was stifled, and the door slammed shut again, but not before the girls caught a glimpse of the escaping person; all they saw was a streak of green. "Was that…"

"Who else do you know who wears green?" Zelda shook her head. "Go," Malon pushed her friend along, "this may be your chance." The girl pushed again.

Zelda paused a minute to look at her friend before rushing off to find the hero of time.

* * *

Soft footsteps slowed and stopped. Link turned from his place at the drawbridge and looked back upon Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. He didn't need to be where he wasn't wanted. He couldn't live if he wasn't loved. A single tear slipped down his cheek and he didn't bother to wipe it away. He was the hero of time, supposedly unbeatable, but he was far from that. If anything, he was more easily defeated, especially now. He took his eyes from his former home and wandered out into the field. He trekked over the bridge and up to the giant staircase to Kakariko Village. He couldn't go to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon would return there shortly. The Gerudo's would let him stay, but not for long; same with the Zora's. His remaining choices were Kakariko Village and Goron City. He would be easy to find in Kakariko, it's not that big, but all the tunnels in Goron City could have him losing any pursuers easily; Darunia would be glad to see him too. Link slowly climbed the long stairs, looking back at the castle and the sun setting before turning up the stairs and disappearing.

He traveled by moonlight through the quiet village and headed up onto Death Mountain. The sun was rising as the entrance to the city came into view. He looked upon the land around him before disappearing underground.

* * *

Zelda flopped onto her bed in a rather ungraceful way. Malon sat in the chair beside her bed and waited. "I can't find him anywhere! He didn't go to the Gerudos or back to the Kokiri village. He didn't go to the Zoras and no one in Kakariko Village has seen him. And he's not in Lon Lon."

"What about the Gorons? Isn't he the 'sworn brother' or something of their leader?"

"That's right!" Zelda sat up, happier now. "I completely forgot about Darunia and Goron City. He's either there or wandering somewhere." Zelda got up and began out.

"Zelda," the girl's voice stopped her friend. "What—What if he doesn't want to be found? It's been weeks since he left.

The princess's eyes saddened at the possibility. "I have to know why. That's all I'll ask of him. Whether he stays or comes back will be his decision alone. I won't force anything upon him." Malon only nodded, and Zelda left.

She took off to the stables and then, on her white stallion, raced through Castle Town, over the bridge and up the stairs to Kakariko Village. The villagers were a bit startled to see their princess racing through on horseback, but went back to their work when she had left through the opposite gate. She guided her horse skillfully up the mountain, past the rolling boulders, to the entrance of Goron City. She dismounted there and set her steed to roam.

"Wait for me here. I hope to return shortly." She then turned and raced into the underground city. She slowed before the inside door and paused when a sleepy goron looked up at her. She smiled politely before continuing her way down to the bottom level. As she approached the main door, the two sleeping gorons stood and blocked the door. "Excuse me, please, I must speak with Darunia."

"Big Brother has ordered that none shall enter without his permission," one of them said.

"Will you inform him, then, that Princess Zelda of Hyrule has come to call on him?" The one that had spoken nodded and disappeared. She waited patiently until he returned.

"Big Brother says you may enter for he wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you." Zelda stepped past the two and into the big room. She entered the room and took a quick look around; nothing seemed to change from the last time she has visited with Link. "Darunia, it is good to see you again."

"And you, Princess. We have an important matter to discuss and it must be dealt with or I would offer you more of a welcoming." The big goron waved her to a seat without moving far.

"What is the issue we must discuss?"

"I believe you know already, for you came here to discuss it yourself."

Zelda jumped forward in her seat. "You know where Link is? I need to speak with him."

Darunia nodded solemnly. "I do, but we must talk first. What is it you said to my brother?"

"I didn't say anything to him, but he may have overheard me talking to a friend. That's what I need to find out. Why? What did he tell you?"

The goron shook his head sadly. "He said nothing, except he asked to stay here as long as he was welcome. He hasn't left his room until today when I forced him too. I had hoped you could provide knowledge to his…state."

"State?" Zelda questioned. She cried out when Darunia sighed and moved aside to reveal a figure sitting behind him.

Link sat propped up against the wall, his eyes staring blankly at the floor. His skin was pale and his tunic hung loosely about him. Zelda knelt down beside him, her eyes filling with tears. Her best friend, the love of her life, was nothing more than a zombie sitting before her. She let her fingers drift up and trail over his cheek to his shoulder. The muscle that had been there was lax and felt soft beneath her fingers.

"Link, what have we done?" she whispered. "I don't know what you heard me tell Malon, but you probably didn't hear all of it. I bet you heard me tell her I was in love; that I was in love with the most handsome guy in Hyrule." She lifted his chin gently so she could see into his blank eyes; his normally bright blue eyes were dark and cold. "You probably heard me talk about the gross one; that was Ganondorf, plain and simple. But the one I love, the one who makes me happy and will be there for me always, is the only one I care for. That one is you, it always has been." She saw some light in his eyes. "I'm not asking me to come back with me; I'm just asking that you listen to what I'm telling you. I love you, Link, the boy of Kokiri Forest. I love you, Link, Hero of Time. And I love you, Link, my hero forever." Zelda placed a light kiss on his cheek and stood. "I hope this is not goodbye forever, but I leave the decision to you." She turned to Darunia, who stood in the corner and watched. "Thank you for letting me see him; I shall go now."

She turned and left, her footsteps fading into silence. Darunia looked at his sworn brother and sighed. Zelda had been their only hope to bringing the kind hearted boy back, so all there was to do now was wait.

"Ze…Zelda." Link's voice was harsh from lack of use. "Come back…" he paused to drag air into his lungs and to pull himself to his feet. He took a few steps forward before collapsing back to the ground. Darunia moved to help him, but Link staggered back to his feet and out the door. Something sparked in him and his strength returned for when the goron followed him, Link was already racing up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

Zelda petted the nose of her horse before pulling herself into the saddle. "I guess he's not coming. I'll have to survive without him." Tears began to trail down her cheeks and she urged the stallion forward. Weak yet strong arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her from the saddle. She struggled, kicking out. The stallion whipped its head around to bite whoever had taken his rider but stopped and began pulling at the sparse grass. "Let me go! I order you to release me!"

"No," a harsh voice said, "I will never let you go. Never again." Zelda froze when lips touched butterfly kisses to her neck; she was about to kick again when a green hat fell to the ground at her feet. She started at it as the voice spoke once more. "Never again shall I release you, not in the past or the future, and defiantly not in the present."

The princess pulled from the grasp and turned; before her stood her prince, her hero. His blond hair fell in his eyes, his green hat on the ground. His tunic was a bit tattered and dirty. She looked into his eyes and saw her world. His eyes were once more bright and shined with love. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Never do that again. I've been looking for you since you left; every opportunity I got, I went out to look. Malon helped sometimes, but not often. I love you so much, Link, more than you could ever know."

"I think I know because I love you just as much." Link smiled down at her. "Let's go home, Princess."

* * *

All done! Have a nice day! 


End file.
